Lights ( Lunar New Year Special )
by thkq1997
Summary: A celebration for the past, and for the future [ One-Shot ] [ Katooni and Petro's story ] [ A companion piece for 'Family' ] [ Lunar New Year Special ]


** Lights**

**A/N: A guest and myself request this, a not so much a prequel nor a sequel to ''Family'', just a story to celebrate Lunar New Year in my country, or known as the '' Festival of the Lanterns'' we light them in the night of the celebration of life and of the future to the Moon above, and I changed it up a bit to fit the Togruta's home world and tradition.**

**You don't need to read Family to understand this, just know that Katooni, Petro escaped with Master Shaak Ti to her home world of Shili, and they are prepare for the Light's dance, I hope you enjoy, just for fun and I wanted to write something other than suffering characters and death.**

The moons shine the brightest tonight

And it was the cue that everyone was waiting for, the young, the old, and the exiled.

It marked a new beginning, a future, a hope that shine bright like the moons above

All the dirt ways of the simple and peaceful Togruta's village were lighten up by the lanterns, red paper lanterns made by the young and gleeful Togruta, they hang it on the polls along the way, and up in the tree lines above, made the way look like a path to heaven, so many lights as one.

And the fireflies swarming, creating mini lights, flying around harmlessly, even more lighten up the view.

And none of them compared to the moons, maybe even the flyflies are jealous of the Moons right now, as they tried to be brighter than the moons, but they can't ever be like that.

Children's giggling in the distance as they tried to chase each other and the grownups Togruta are preparing for the fire, for celebration that would only came once a year on this day.

Stacks of woods have been neatly placed, and prepared for the ceremony that most of the village are waiting for, a whole year of successful harvests, of lucks that the moons gave them, and they must return it back.

And tonight, Petro could see the dance, for the first time in his life, a dance by a different culture, a different home world, a dance of the culture he was alien with, as Mother Ti told him days ago, this celebration is all about life, and future of their fates, of wishing good lucks to the others and pray that the gods of the Moons will again protect them against burdens and disasters.

And it would be the first time, he will see his mother dance, and Katooni as well.

When the Tholothian said that to him days ago, that she would like to dance in the light's ceremony, Petro was in shock, it's not even her culture, of her origin but she is not dancing for the lucks nor praying for a brighter tomorrows, she will dance to celebrate life, to celebrate her family's life, along with Mother Ti.

And she will dance in honor of remember the memories of her long lost friends, praying for them to be safe if they are still alive, somewhere, and hoping for them to rest in peace if they are gone, without burdens of the livings to cling on to.

Katooni would dance to celebrate life, and also, celebrate the dead.

Without death, there is no life. Master Yoda once tell him and Katooni that, it's a part of a cycle of which when the time's come, we have to let go, let go of this world, let the force took you in its arms and fly with you away into the unknowns, of where there is no burdens, no wars, no death.

Only the force was there to carry you, carry your soul.

He was grateful with all he have now; life was not like in the temple he once live in anymore, this place was so much simpler than the Temple, only the smell of fresh plants and native birds calling you for a new day, of great harvests yet to come.

And of distance future, Mother Ti is guiding them there now, a master who was all great and powerful, now care and loving figure for both of them, of two last Padawans in the galaxy.

And she, Mother Ti would dance tonight, to celebrate life like Katooni does.

The fire was up high in the sky, and the smell of the smoke is soothing by the woods they used, of fresh life in the jungle nearby, they bring you a smell of peaceful and calmness, everything was set, now they just waited for the moons to be in the center of the sky, among many stars up there, in the dark clear sky.

And the force was soothing, and softer than others nights.

And he saw Katooni walking toward him, and he smiled.

They have grown.

From the 14 years old, after 15 years of hiding, they were both not the same anymore, they are more mature, more thinking than doing, and now Katooni was prepare for her first light's dance.

A beautiful Tholothian standing before him, in a traditional Togruta's ceremony dress, her skin brighten up among the reds she wears, with colorful headdress on her head consist of Akul's Teeth and some other Petro can't named, but it sparkling under the moons's light.

And it was nature, that he saw her attractive, like many years ago, even before the purge.

But now was not the time for that.

''You look…..um…beautiful''

And she smiled warily, nervous that this is her first dance in her life, and she must do it right, she dances for not only the livings to watch.

But also for the dead

And Master Gallia and Master Allie could laugh on her face if she didn't do t right, even her long gone friends, but she knows they will understand for her, and so is Petro.

And she would do her best, to please them, and to pray for them her best wishes.

And with a kiss on a cheek by Petro, encourage her to be brave, and that he would be here for her, and nothing will go wrong.

That's was all she need to move on

''Wish me luck'' She said shyly

''I already did '' and he smiled back.

Tonight, the moons will have a ceremony, not by only the native Togrutas alone, but also another specie, who would like to thank the moon's gods for helping her, helping her peoples and her family, and she would give it all with her Mother.

To the long passed away in the force.

To a new future and hope ahead

And she danced, with her mother beside her, smiling and enjoying herself, and Shaak Ti closed her eyes and become one with the music by the drummers, jump up, and land down graceful.

Her movements like the winds in the cold air night, with all its good luck whispers and promises.

And the dancers dancing with rhythm of life, of the music around them, they would all give it all to return for what the moon had gave them., with the woman, who lekku are even more longer than Shaak Ti, wrapped behind her back due to its length, her face written with experience, of the past, of the present, and now of the future.

And she will dance tonight, to celebrate the past days, and to celebrate her life, like she did many times ago, and now, she would continue to lead this dance, along with a new member.

They begin their dances when the drum started

And they landed down the earth in catching up the rhythm of the beat of the drummers.

And spin like the water's current in the river, strong in the beginning of the harvest season, but slowly and gracefully disports

And their headdresses resemble the calls of native birds in Shili, calling for mates, to create a new beginning.

And their dresses floats around them, like the current of clouds in the brightest day, chase the dark clouds away.

And their foots, touching with the earth, like the footsteps of the Togruta's people on an Akul's hunt.

And Katooni's eyes, her blue eyes, and of his mother's violet, resembling an endless void of space and stars

And the fire like it shines brighter than even the moons can, making the dancers movements more beautiful than ever.

Sky, Wind, Water, Earth

All to celebrate life, all the elements that life needed to continue, but the last thing it still missing, without it, there would be no life for her to celebrate.

Death

And she finished her dance, with her knees on the ground, she bow deep to the ground like the other dancers do, the bow to the emptiness of space, like they bow to something in respect, they bow to something they long to remember.

Their ancestors, their warriors, theirs fallen Jedi's family, theirs friends.

And they bow, until the drum's beats end.

And Petro can see a glimpse of a smile from the moons itself, as it bright shiner when it reached the center in the stars-filled sky, shining its light down to the village, to brings luck and new beginnings, to bring happiness to the ones needed it the most, and to be a portal to connect the afterlife and reality.

And Petro ran out, into Shaak Ti arms as Katooni joined him, she was proud, and look up into the sky, wishing it to past her words to the afterlife for her, to everyone that had fallen, to everyone she and her family will long to remember.

''You will be miss…''

And she can see a smile as a return from the moons., granting her wish.


End file.
